Friendzone
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Ada satu hal yang paling dibenci oleh semua orang sedang jatuh cinta, namanya 'friendzone'. Sebuah tempat yang sangat menguras batin. /untuk minor-chara paradise/
1. Chapter 1

Friendzone

Author: Lily Kotegawa

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Warning: unmainstream pair, miss typo, de el el

Summary: Ada satu hal yang paling dibenci oleh semua orang sedang jatuh cinta, namanya 'friendzone'. Sebuah tempat yang sangat menguras batin.

.

.

.

*) For minor-chara paradise

Zone 1:

Status

.

.

.

Saling berbagi pengalaman. SMS-an tiap hari pakai operator paling murah. Masih kurang apa coba?

Kaiko Shion, 15 tahun, masih berstatus 'single'. Diantara teman-temannya, ialah gadis yang paling belum pernah merasakan sesuatu bernama 'pacaran'. Menyedihkan memang.

"Melamun aja," tegur Rin Kagamine, kekasih dari Teiru Sukone.

Kaiko menghela nafas. Bahkan salah satu sahabatnya itu sudah memiliki pacar. _Amazing_ sekali, karena Rin adalah gadis tomboy.

"Lagi memikirkan sesuatu buat kelanjutan fanfiction yang aku buat," kata Kaiko pelan.

"Lagian buat plot yang ribet," komentar Rin. "Bikin _oneshoot_ dulu saja lah."

"_Oneshoot_ itu malah bikin malas ngerjain," balas Kaiko. "Kalau _drabble_ sih mungkin tidak."

"Tuh, buat _drabble_ aja," saran Rin.

"Tapi lagi nggak ada yang enak buat dijadikan drabble."

Rin mangut-mangut, tanda mengerti. Mereka memang sesama author, tapi genre dan plot yang mereka klaim sering berbeda. Misalnya saja bulan lalu, Rin membuat cerita_ romance_ yang penuh konflik dengan _death-chara_, sementara Kaiko membuat cerita _romance-absurd_ dengan _heroine_ yang memiliki _love-rival_ laki-laki shota dan seorang gadis kelewat kaya.

Keheningan diantara mereka berdua terpecah setelah Rin mendapat sms. Teiru ―pacarnya― mengajak makan siang bersama di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kaiko, aku pergi makan siang bersama Teiru-kun dulu, ya!" pamit Rin.

Kaiko hanya mengangguk. Gadis berambut biru itu lagi terlalu banyak pikiran. Mulai dari persiapan UN, tugas sekolah, tugas les, fanfic-nya yang belum terselesaikan, dan satu hal lagi ―friendzone.

Menyebalkan. Gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia justru terjebak dengan sebuah status bernama 'friendzone'? Status 'single' saja sudah cukup menyebalkan. Belum lagi ia juga jatuh ke lubang yang bernama 'cinta segitiga'. Sungguh, Kaiko lelah dengan semua itu.

Kaiko menghela nafas. Iris matanya memandang kesekian sudut kelas. Lagi-lagi ia menemukan pemandangan yang sama, seorang gadis bernama Lily yang diledek oleh sahabatnya karena ketahuan modus ke Gumiya. Pemandangan yang cukup menyebalkan.

Gumiya Nakajima, 15 tahun. Lelaki bersurai fantasy green dengan iris sour apple. Senyumannya yang menawan dan orang yang supel. Tak heran jika seorang Lily ―yang terkenal sebagai orang paling gaul di sekolah― jatuh hati pada lelaki itu. Menyebalkan, itulah pemikiran Kaiko. Kenapa? Karena Kaiko juga menyukai Gumiya. Memang, memiliki love rival itu sungguh menyebalkan. Singkatnya, terlalu merepotkan. Belum lagi dengan status Kaiko yang 'friendzone'.

Kaiko menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Belum lagi, Gumiya nampak selalu salah tingkah bila berhadapan dengan gadis yang supel seperti Lily ―apalagi Lily juga lebih cantik darinya. Menyebalkan sekali. Kadang Kaiko berpikir, apakah Gumiya dan Lily pacaran?

"Nakajima-kun," panggil Kaiko pada Gumiya.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Gumiya.

"Kamu dan Lily pacaran, ya?" tanya Kaiko langsung to the point. Hatinya mengharapkan Gumiya menjawab 'tidak'.

"Hahaha … ya, enggak lah. Kenapa malah berpikir seperti itu?" jawab Gumiya diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

"Penasaran aja sih," Kaiko tersenyum lega. "Habisnya, Lily-san menyukaimu."

"Tapi sebenarnya aku suka sama Lily," luntur sudah perasaan bahagia dihati Kaiko. "Tapi aku nggak berani menyatakan perasaanku sama dia."

Kaiko menghela nafas. Rasanya status friendzone itu akan selalu melekat dihidupnya kalau Kaiko masih menyukai Gumiya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaiko dengan suara sedikit serak, menahan perasaan sedihnya.

"Nanti akan muncul masalah sama Teto," jawab Gumiya.

Kaiko mengerti. Teto Kasane ialah mantan pacar Gumiya. Mereka baru putus sebulan yang lalu. Kaiko sangat mengetahui hal itu karena dirinya merupakan teman curhat Gumiya dari dulu. Hal itu juga yang menyebabkannya masuk ke status friendzone. Menyedihkan.

"Kamu itu kalah sama perempuan, ya?" tanya Kaiko sambil tersenyum pahit.

"H-habisnya aku takut sama Teto," jawab Gumiya.

"Penakut," ledek Kaiko.

"Yah … malah dikatain."

"Kenyataan kok."

"Emang iya sih …."

"Lagian kamu mencari masalah."

"Kalau udah suka ya … mau bagaimana lagi?"

Jujur, itu menyakitkan untuk Kaiko. Gumiya, sadarkah engkau jika gadis bersurai biru itu menyukaimu lebih lama sebelum Lily atau Teto menyukaimu?

"Yaudah, pacaran saja sama Lily sana," balas Kaiko dengan nada meninggi. "Jangan labil deh!"

"Ah … bingung," Gumiya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Kaiko tertawa. Berusaha menutupi semua rasa sakitnya.

"Makanya teguh pendirian," saran Kaiko sambil tertawa kecil ―tawa palsu.

"Iya deh … yang lagi mesra-mesraan mulu sama Oliver," sindir Gumiya.

Kaiko tersenyum. 'Benar juga. Ia selalu berpikir aku menyukai Oliver hanya karena aku lebih dekat dengan Oliver dibanding dirinya,' batin Kaiko.

"Iya deh … yang suka sama si 'dia'," balas Kaiko meledek.

Gumiya tertawa. Kemudian lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Kaiko karena dipanggil oleh Rana ―gadis manis yang biasanya selalu bersama Lily.

Kaiko menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Pasti Rana sedang membicarakan soal Lily. Mudah saja menebak hal seperti itu, Rana itu matchmaker paling hebat dan sahabatnya Lily.

Ah, terkadang Kaiko jadi bingung sendiri. Katanya Lily menyukai Gumiya, tapi kenapa gadis bersurai emas itu masih mengharapkan pacarnya?

"Sudah berapa kali menghela nafas hari ini?"

Seorang gadis bersurai kebiruan menegur Kaiko lewat pertanyaannya tadi. Ah, pasti Kaiko terlalu banyak menghela nafas sehingga orang-orang bisa memperhatikannya.

"Entahlah," jawab Kaiko menghela nafas.

"Terlalu banyak menghela nafas itu tidak baik loh," kata gadis itu lagi.

Gadis bersurai kebiruan itu memiliki nama lengkap Ring Suzune. Gadis itu merupakan sahabat baik Kaiko ―selain Rin tentunya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Ring? Sudah dua tahun lebih aku terkena friendzone!"

Ring hanya tertawa. 'Dasar teman tidak bisa memberi saran,' batin Kaiko dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah, sebentar lagi pelajaran terakhir mau dimulai," balas Ring.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel berbunyi nyaring. Seorang sensei datang dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

…

Harus cepat sampai rumah. Itulah yang Kaiko pikirkan setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Gadis itu ingin merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan melupakan sebentar 'curhatan' Gumiya tadi.

Sampai rumah, Kaiko langsung mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santai. Ponsel hitamnya berdering sebentar ―menandakan sebuah e-mail masuk. Kaiko segera berjalan mengambil ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Gumiya.

'Kaiko, bantu aku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Lily, ya.'

Dadanya langsung merasakan sesak seketika. Ponsel hitamnya langsung gadis itu banting ke atas kasur.

"Kau menyebalkan, Gumiya Nakajima," gumam gadis itu pelan diselingi air matanya yang perlahan jatuh.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Want to read next chapter?

Please wait, okay?

**Sebuah real story disertai bumbu khayalan. Itulah plot cerita ini. Well, awalnya saya ingin MikuoKaiko. Tapi berhubung Mikuo karakter mayor, akhirnya jatuh lah Gumiya sebagai penggantinya. Walaupun tadi saya sempat kepikiran GumiyaGakuka, tapi saya pikir membuat pair baru itu boleh juga ._.**

**Last words, see you later~**


	2. Chapter 2

Pertanyaannya hanya satu, _**apakah dirinya mau membantu Gumiya?**_

Kaiko jadi merutuki nasibnya sendiri. Itu menyebalkan. Sungguh. Mengapa Gumiya justru harus meminta bantuannya? Memangnya mudah apa berakting untuk menutupi rasa sakit hati? Konflik batin pun terus melanda hati Kaiko. Bahkan gadis itu sempat tidak fokus belajar.

Gadis bersurai biru itu memandang ponselnya. Bingung ingin menjawab apa. Kalau membantu Gumiya, ia sakit hati. Kalau nggak, bingung alasannya. Kalau pesan itu nggak dibalas sama sekali, nanti Gumiya malah memberikan pertanyaan mulu. Sungguh merepotkan.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dipikiran Kaiko. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seolah menghantamnya.

"Apa yang harus aku jawab?" tanya Kaiko pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan segenap rasa sakit hati, gadis dengan iris biru laut itu mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada Gumiya.

'Iya, aku akan membantumu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Friendzone

Author: Lily Kotegawa

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Warning: unmainstream pair, miss typo, de el el

Summary: Ada satu hal yang paling dibenci oleh semua orang sedang jatuh cinta, namanya 'friendzone'. Sebuah tempat yang sangat menguras batin.

.

.

.

*) For minor-chara paradise

Zone 2:

Questions

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaiko-aho!"

Rin meninggikan suaranya. Iris biru langit gadis bersurai emas itu memandang tajam kearah Kaiko. Tangannya berkacak pinggang. Pita putihnya bergerak seiring tubuh gadis itu bergerak.

"A-aku hanya … bingung harus bagaimana," Kaiko memandang takut-takut kearah Rin.

"Kaiko aho! Aho! Aho! Aho!" maki Rin.

"A-ayolah, Rin. Setidaknya itu tidak terlalu bermasalah, kan?" tanya Kaiko dengan tubuh gemetar ―takut melihat Rin marah.

"I-TU-BER-MA-SA-LAH-BA-KA," jawab Rin dengan penuh penekanan. "Kalau terus begitu kau akan terjebak dalam status single dan friendzone untuk selama-lamanya."

Kaiko menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya bingung harus melupakan perasaan ini atau tetap meneruskannya."

Rin merasa iba. Kaiko terlalu baik, harusnya Gumiya lebih memperhatikan gadis bersurai biru yang telah menjadi sahabat baiknya itu dibandingkan dengan gadis famous seperti Lily. 'Nakajima-san pasti pernah memiliki rasa terhadap gadis itu, kan?' batin Rin mencoba berpikir positif.

"Jadi pertanyaanku sekarang, bagaimana caranya kamu membantunya tanpa ketahuan kalau kamu merasa sakit hati?" tanya Rin.

Pertanyaan lagi, dan Kaiko membenci hal tersebut. Entah mengapa semenjak ia masuk friendzone, banyak pertanyaan yang selalu tersaji untuknya ―seperti makanan cepat saji.

"Rin, bisakah kamu tidak memberiku pertanyaan untuk saat ini?"

Rin mengangguk pelan. Gadis pirang itu begitu mengerti kalau sahabat baiknya kini memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri.

"Yah … mau bagaimana lagi," Rin menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya."

Kaiko mengangguk lemah. Rin telah keluar kelas. Sesekali iris matanya melirik kearah jarum jam. Masih jam enam pagi. Pasti Rin ingin memanfaatkan waktu satu jam untuk bermesraan dengan Teiru di halaman belakang sekolah. 'Ah, sepertinya menyenangkan sekali,' batin Kaiko.

Kaiko merenggangkan tubuhnya. Mencoba membuat posisi senyaman mungkin. Kelas yang masih sepi disertai dengan pendingin ruangan yang kian mendingin membuatnya merasa mengantuk.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu kelas diketuk. Hal ini membuat Kaiko kesal. Ia nyaris tertidur dan sekarang ia dibangunkan oleh suara ketukan pintu menyebalkan itu.

"Kaiko Shion," panggil seseorang. Tangan si pemanggil itu membuka pelan pintu ruang kelas Kaiko. "Kelasmu masih sepi, bukan? Boleh aku membicara kan sesuatu denganmu?"

Rasa kantuk Kaiko langsung menghilang. Gadis berambut magenta dengan iris cherry itu muncul dihadapannya. Tentu saja Kaiko tahu sekali siapa gadis itu.

"A-aku ingin membicarakan Gumiya-kun denganmu. Kamu itu … teman baiknya, kan?"

Teto Kasane, mantan Gumiya. Gadis manis yang selalu berpapasan dengan Kaiko disebuah café yang menyediakan hidangan Pranciss. Gadis manis yang pernah mendapatkan hati Gumiya. Gadis manis yang pernah menjadi love rival Kaiko.

"Kamu … ingin membicarakan Nakajima-kun?" tanya Kaiko memperjelas situasi.

"Iya," jawab Teto pelan.

Kaiko sadar kalau kisah cintanya itu masih memiliki sisi lain. Itu mudah disadari melalui pandangan gadis bersurai kemerahan itu. Teto Kasane … gadis itu masih menyukai Gumiya walaupun mereka sudah putus bulan lalu.

"Jadi … apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanya Kaiko hati-hati, takut menyakiti perasaan Teto.

"Gumiya-kun sudah memiliki pacar lain setelah berpisah denganku?" tanya Teto langsung to the point.

Kaiko merasa detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dibanding yang sebelumnya. Tekanan atmosfer serasa meningkat.

"Belum."

Rasanya jawaban Kaiko seolah mengatakan bahwa Gumiya _akan_ pacaran dan calon pacarnya itu Lily. Menyedihkan.

"Oh …," Teto menundukkan kepalanya. "Lalu, apa benar Gumiya-kun dekat dengan Lily-san?"

"Ng … kurasa mereka hanya berteman?" jawaban Kaiko kini lebih mirip pertanyaan.

"Yah … kalau begitu, aku ingin ke kelas dulu. Sebentar lagi dia pasti masuk kelas," pamit Teto.

Bahkan gadis itu tahu kapan Gumiya datang ke sekolah. Kaiko berdecak kagum. Mengapa bisa ia jatuh cinta kepada orang tenar yang jelas-jelas disukai oleh gadis manis nan cantik?

"Cinta itu memang merepotkan," gumam Kaiko.

Gadis itu mendesah kecewa. Tak ada perkembangan sama sekali hubungan antara dirinya dengan Gumiya. Itu wajar, karena Gumiya jatuh cinta pada Lily. Sungguh, itu wajar.

"Hoiii, melamun mulu!" Gumiya tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Kaiko dan menepuk pundak gadis berambut biru pendek itu.

"Huft, kau selalu mengatakan itu," komentar Kaiko.

"Daripada kamu, alay. Setiap hari menyapa orang dengan kalimat 'Haiiiii, apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa' atau kalimat lain sejenis itu," balas Gumiya.

"Kamu terdengar seperti selalu mengawasiku, Nakajima-kun. Padahal aku hanya mengatakan kalimat itu pada anak kelas lain loh."

Gumiya langsung memalingkan muka. Entah mengapa. Tapi Kaiko rasa ia tak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Pasti malah memberatkan pikirannya yang semakin sering ditanyai pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan.

"Apa kamu pernah menangis karena cinta?" tanya Gumiya tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan aneh. Itu yang ada dipikiran Kaiko pertama kali ketika Gumiya menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Ada apa ini?

"Enggak," jawab Kaiko jujur. Iya, Kaiko jujur. Karena masalah nilai ulangannya atau tugas sekolah saja sudah cukup membuatnya stress. Belum lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu menuntutnya menjadi anak pintar seperti Mayu atau Miki. Tuntutan hidupnya lebih banyak, jadi ia merasa tak perlu kebanyakan memikirkan soal cinta ―terkecuali untuk masalah akhir-akhir ini.

Gumiya memandang sedikit lebih intens ke arah Kaiko.

"Serius nggak pernah?" tanya Gumiya.

"Iya," jawab Kaiko datar.

"Ah, hatimu terbuat dari besi ya?"

Jujur saja, pertanyaan itu cukup menyakitkan untuk Kaiko. Kaiko itu berbeda. Masalah Kaiko itu sudah banyak ―bukan hanya soal 'cinta' seperti anak remaja pada umumnya.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya Kaiko. Bibirnya mengukir senyum pahit.

"Eh, nggak kenapa-kenapa sih," jawab Gumiya sedikit merasa bersalah. "Maaf aku baru ingat kalau tuntutan orang tuamu lebih menyita perhatianmu."

Kaiko menghela nafas. Kadang, Gumiya Nakajima itu menyebalkan.

"Gumiya-kun~"

Suara dengan nada manis melengking itu memanggil nama Gumiya. Gadis cantik bersurai emas, suara seindah kicauan burung pipit, dan memiliki lekuk tubuh sempurna ―Lily. Ah, sudah bisa ditebak.

"Nanti malam, sms-an yuk!"

Sekarang Kaiko langsung mengerti mengapa Gumiya sangat telat menjawab sms-nya. Ah, ia sms-an dengan Lily rupanya. Kaiko merasa terluka.

"Ayo," Gumiya menjawabnya dengan senyuman lembut. Hati Kaiko tersayat seketika. Seingatnya, ia sudah berteman dengan Gumiya selama dua tahun lebih tapi Gumiya belum pernah menunjukkan senyuman seperti itu kepadanya. Menyedihkan.

Kaiko segera menjauh, begitu ia sadar kalau perhatian Gumiya beralih ke Lily. Kaiko tak mau sakit hati. Itu jawaban yang paling sederhana. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Gadis itu ingin segera melupakan Gumiya.

…

Pelajaran pertama tidak terlalu buruk. Matematika cukup membuatnya melupakan banyak permasalahannya. Menjadi gadis yang dituntut untuk selalu _perfect_ dalam segala hal dan menjadi gadis yang merupakan teman curhat dari sekian banyak orang itu cukup menyusahkan. Susah untuk berakting bahagia setiap saat.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal akting, yang bisa membedakan Kaiko sedang berbohong atau tidak itu Oliver. Mungkin karena Oliver dan Kaiko bisa dibilang memiliki hubungan pertemanan lebih lama dibanding dengan Gumiya. Oliver bahkan sudah dianggap adik sendiri oleh Kaiko. Pokoknya, Oliver itu termasuk teman terbaik Kaiko ―tentunya setelah teman-teman perempuan Kaiko.

"Tumben galau," celetuk Oliver.

Kaiko langsung tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sedang galau," balas Kaiko dengan suara pelan.

"Jangan berbohong, Kaiko!"

Kaiko lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sudah pasti Oliver dapat menebak Kaiko. Oliver memang mengerti Kaiko sebagai teman. Kaiko harap, Oliver segera di-notice sama adik kelas manis bernama Macne Nana Petit yang juga merupakan teman baik Kaiko.

"Wah, kamu perhatian sekali," sanjung Kaiko. "Nana-chan pasti akan bahagia jika tahu kalau _secret admirer_-nya itu sangat perhatian pada temannya."

Oliver langsung tertawa. Menurutnya, Kaiko pasti sedang meledeknya. Itu jelas, karena Nana tak mungkin secepat itu menyadari perasaan Oliver. Mau seberapa kerennya Oliver itu.

"Kamu mulai ngaco," kata Oliver.

"Nana-chan itu orang yang berhati lembut. Tipe dere-dere yang selalu menganggap dirinya itu yandere," balas Kaiko.

"Hahaha …," Oliver hanya membalas dengan tawa. "Udah yuk ke kantin bareng! Istirahat tinggal 15 menit lagi nih."

"Oke, deh."

…

Kaiko menghela nafas pelan. Jam pelajaran kedua telah berlalu. Nilai ulangan telah tertera di lembar jawabannya. Nilai 75, tidak buruk untuk orang yang sama sekali tidak belajar. Kenapa? Jawabannya sederhana, Kaiko malas untuk belajar.

"Wih, lumayan tuh nilaimu," celetuk Rana.

"Oh … hai, Ran," ucap Kaiko.

"Tuh, kan! Kalau Kaiko bertemu dengan seseorang pasti mengucap 'hai' atau kata-kata sejenis itu," kata Gumiya yang tiba-tiba ikutan mengobrol.

"Cie … tahu aja kebiasaan Kaiko. Oh ya, dulu Kaiko mantan gebetanmu kan?" Rana mulai iseng.

"A-apaan sih."

Kaiko memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Oh … apa mau Kaiko aku kasih tahu betapa sukanya kamu sama dia dulu?" tanya Rana lagi.

"Nggak lucu deh, Ran," jawab Gumiya dingin dan Rana hanya tertawa.

Jantung Kaiko mendadak berdebar-debar. 'Benarkah itu?' tanya gadis bersurai biru muda itu dalam hati. Mukanya terasa memanas.

…

Pulang sekolahnya, Kaiko mendapat e-mail dari Gumiya. Seperti biasa, gadis itu dengan cekatan mengambil ponsel hitamnya dengan muka berseri-seri.

'Jangan pikirkan omongan Rana tadi. Dia cuman iseng.'

Kaiko tersenyum pahit. Mau bagaimana pun juga, Kaiko sudah paham. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman. Tidak lebih.

'Iya, aku tahu. Lagi pula kamu sedang suka Lily, kan?'

Kaiko tahu, perasaannya itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam. Apapun yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be continue

**Yahooo~ saya telah update. Bagaimana ceritanya? Terkesan dramatis banget, ya? Hahaha ….**

**Betewe, chapter ke-3 nanti chapter terakhir. Saya ingin segera tamatin biar nggak ada tumpukan fanfic belum complete lagi. Jadi, see you in next chapter! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Suatu saat nanti, Kaiko yakin bahwa ia bisa menghilangkan perasaannya pada Gumiya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Friendzone

Author: Lily Kotegawa

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Warning: unmainstream pair, miss typo, de el el

Summary: Ada satu hal yang paling dibenci oleh semua orang sedang jatuh cinta, namanya 'friendzone'. Sebuah tempat yang sangat menguras batin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Final Zone:

'I think someday … I can move on'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, nanti ada festival musim panas?"

Kaiko mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Baru saja, Rin cerita kalau ia diajak Teiru untuk menikmati acara festival musim panas, sedangkan Ring bercerita bahwa ia akan kesana bersama Lui Hibiki. Menyenangkan sekali buat orang sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Iya, iya," jawab Rin bersemangat.

"Kamu mungkin bisa ajak Nakajima-san loh …," celetuk Ring.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Ring-chan," balas Kaiko lirih. "Dia pasti sudah mengajak Lily-san."

"Ayolah, setidaknya kau harus mencoba mengajaknya terlebih dahulu," sahut Rin.

"Rin-chan dan Ring-chan, kenapa kalian begitu memaksa?" tanya Kaiko.

"Karena kau menyukainya?" jawaban Rin nampak seperti pertanyaan.

"Lagi pula, aku tak begitu tertarik dengan festival seperti itu."

"Kau-harus-tertarik," kata Ring dengan nada penuh penekanan. "Oh ya, nanti kita berangkat bersama dan kau-harus-bersama-dia-titik!"

Sahabatnya memang pemaksa. Oh, bahkan mereka mengatakan hal tersebut seolah itu merupakan pekerjaan se-dunia. Menyebalkan.

"Jadi … aku harus?" Kaiko bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Iya, harus," jawab Rin bersemangat. "Siapa tahu nanti dia menyatakan cinta padamu."

Sungguh, biarpun Kaiko pernah mengharapkan itu, Kaiko sadar kalau hal itu tidaklah mungkin. Ini sama saja menunggu seumur hidup. Lebih mirip menunggu seseorang melakukan persilangan antara naga dengan lalat dan menghasilkan anak berupa capung. Jangan tanya mengapa Kaiko berpikir seperti itu!

"Please, itu tidak mungkin," kata Kaiko. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kamu itu terlalu pesimis, Kaiko," celetuk Ring. "Pokoknya kamu harus bisa mengajak dia! Malam ini kita akan bertemu pukul tujuh malam di depan café dekat festival berlangsung. Oke?"

Kedua temannya memang kejam. Bahkan mereka meninggalkan Kaiko begitu saja sambil tertawa tanpa niat membantu Kaiko. 'Mereka itu teman yang kejam,' batin Kaiko.

**…**

Pukul lima sore, Kaiko baru saja mengecek ponselnya. Hanya ada e-mail 'tidak penting' dari Rin dan Ring. Ah, Kaiko kira Gumiya akan mengirim e-mail seperti biasanya.

Tangan Kaiko bergerak, mengetik beberapa kata. Kemudian dikirimkannya pesan tersebut kepada Gumiya Nakajima.

'Nakajima-kun, nanti malam kau ada waktu?'

Kaiko menghela nafas. Tangan gadis bersurai biru itu mulai memilih beberapa setelan pakaian. Ponsel gadis itu kemudian berdering sebentar, menandakan ada e-mail masuk.

'Maaf, aku ada janji dengan Lily.'

Kaiko mengulum senyum pahit. Desahan kecewa lolos dari bibirnya. Harusnya Kaiko tidak terlalu berharap lebih.

"Yah, biarpun nggak bersama Gumiya, aku bisa pergi ke festival sendirian," gumam Kaiko menyemangati dirinya.

Tangannya meraih hoodie biru tua dengan hiasan pita putih disamping kiri dan kanannya serta celana jeans. Tak lupa ia mengambil sebuah syal biru dengan garis-garis putih. Biarpun ini musim panas, Kaiko masih suka mengenakan syal ―setidaknya sampai pertengahan bulan Agustus baru ia tidak akan mengenakan syal karena saking panasnya.

"Aku datang … festival musim panas terakhirku di SMP," Kaiko tersenyum tipis, kemudian segera mengganti pakaiannya.

**…**

"Kenapa kamu datang sendiri?" tanya Rin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Gadis pirang itu mengenakan yukata kuning dengan motif daun kering di musim gugur. Disampingnya, Teiru ―kekasih Rin― nampak mengenakan baju santai.

"Karena aku masih single?" jawaban Kaiko lebih mirip pertanyaan.

"Hah … ya sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera mengunjungi tempat festival," kata Ring sambil tersenyum.

Semuanya mengangguk, kemudian mereka segera pergi ke tempat festival.

**…**

Kaiko berjalan tak tentu arah. Sekilas, ia melihat Oliver dan Macne Nana jalan bersama. Tak ayal, gadis itu bisa mengulum senyum bahagia.

"Oliver saja bisa mendapatkan hati Macne Nana, terus kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Gumiya yang jelas-jelas kami lebih sering bersama, ya?" gumam Kaiko.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Kakinya berjalan menuju tempat penjualan permen apel. Setelah membeli itu, Kaiko tidak tahu harus berjalan kemana lagi.

Duk!

Kaiko sedikit meringis. Karena berjalan tidak hati-hati, ia malah menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"M-maafkan aku," kata Kaiko terbata-bata ―takut bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya itu akan marah.

"Eh? Ternyata kau disini juga?"

Kaiko memperhatikan dengan seksama orang itu. Ah, itu Gumiya Nakajima!

"Na-na-nakajima-kun? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau bilang kau ada acara dengan Lily-san?" tanya Kaiko.

"Yah … ternyata karena terlalu ramai, kami malah jadi berpisah seperti ini," jawab Gumiya sambil nyengir. "Berhubung kita bertemu, ayo kita jalan-jalan menikmati festival!"

"E-ehhh?" muka Kaiko mulai memerah, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Gumiya menggenggam tangan Kaiko pelan. Senyuman lebar terukir dibibir lelaki bersurai fantasy green itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu, nanti kita berpisah ditengah keramaian," kata Gumiya.

Kaiko hanya bisa tersenyum rasanya ia ingin meluapkan segala perasaan bahagianya untuk saat ini.

"Permen apel, ya?" Gumiya melirik permen apel ditangan Kaiko.

"Iya, kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Kaiko. Dalam hati gadis itu tidak ingin berharap lebih jauh lagi. Yang ada dipikiran gadis itu hanyalah Gumiya yang akan mengatakan 'tak usah' atau sejenis kata-kata menolak lainnya secara halus.

Gumiya mendekatkan mulutnya ke tangan kiri Kaiko yang memegang permen apel. Memakan sedikit bagian dari permen manis itu.

"E-e-e-eh?" wajah Kaiko memanas. Gumiya memang orang yang tidak bisa ditebak!

"Terima kasih ya," ucap Gumiya.

"Sama-sama," balas Kaiko pelan ―mencoba untuk tidak segugup mungkin.

"Kita ke taman yuk! Sebentar lagi kan acara kembang apinya dimulai, jadi ayo kita lihat ditempat yang lebih tinggi!" ajak Gumiya sambil menarik pelan tangan Kaiko.

Kaiko hanya bisa menurut. Gumiya memang tidak berubah. Begitu pula dengan status mereka.

Setelah sampai di taman, sebuah bunga api muncul di atas langit. Kaiko memandang kembang api itu dengan tatapan takjub. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Sudah banyak hal terjadi, ya?" gumam Gumiya sambil menatap langit gelap berpadukan bunga-bunga api yang mekar satu per satu.

"Iya."

"Apa kamu … ingat awal pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Tentu saja."

Kaiko ingat jelas, mereka bertemu di lapangan basket dekat sekolah ―sehari sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa-siswi baru. Saling one-on-one sampai lelah yang pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Kaiko. Aneh? Tentu saja tidak. Berhubung waktu itu tinggi Gumiya tidak melebihi tinggi Kaiko seperti sekarang dan Gumiya tidak bisa melakukan shoot jarak jauh seperti Kaiko.

"Lain kali, one-on-one lagi yuk!" ajak Gumiya. "Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

"Boleh saja. Tapi mengalahkanku itu butuh latihan lebih dari setahun loh!"

Mereka tertawa. Kaiko jadi ingat, sudah banyak hal yang mereka lalui. Kaiko menghela nafas pelan, jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar jika suasana mulai sepi. Kaiko sadar status mereka tidak akan berubah jika Kaiko tidak mengatakan ….

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tepat pada saat itu, sebuah bunga api besar muncul kembali diiringi kembang api lainnya. Kaiko tersadar! Ia keceplosan.

"Aku juga suka―"

Nafas Kaiko tercekat. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar."

"―kembang apinya."

Kaiko sadar, Gumiya pasti tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya dengan jelas tadi. Walau rasanya masih menyesakkan, tapi ia cukup senang.

"Ahahahahaha ….," Kaiko tertawa entah kenapa sambil menatap kembang api yang masih menghiasi langit sehingga mau tak mau itu membuat Gumiya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Terima kasih telah menemaniku. Saat ini, aku masih bahagia walaupun hanya seperti ini. Lalu suatu saat nanti, aku pikir aku bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu. Ya, suatu hari nanti."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finished

Finish juga~ Yahooo! Akhirnya finish! *tebar confetti*

Inilah … multichapter pertama yang berhasil aku selesaikan. Hwahahahaha *ketawa*

Then, sebenarnya ini sedikit terinspirasi dengan anime Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun. Jika memiliki kesamaan dengan anime itu, wajarin saja *peace*

Semoga yang baca ini berhasil galau ya. Biar tahu kalau di-friendzone-in itu nggak enak. Hiks *narik tisu*

Finally, see you later~


End file.
